Transcript: Volume 2, Track 4
rings Ray: Hello? Ardell: Hey Ray. Say, this is Ardell again. I just uhh... I forgot to leave a message last time when I spoke with you. Ray: This is who? Ardell: This is Ardell. I was asking for Tony before? Ray: Oh. Yeah. Ardell: Do you uhh... You didn't tell me where Tony was and I... I... you know... You didn't give me a phone number or anything. Is there a phone number I can reach him at? Ray: mumble Excuse me. Exactly what do you... Ardell: Well I used to... Ray: Why... Why do you wanna... Ardell: Well I was just in town here in the city and I knew Tony lived here and I ain't seen him in a long time and he owes me a little money. Ray: Well... Ardell: Does he still live with you Ray? Ray: Oh... hell no. He doesn't live here. Ardell: He doesn't live here any more. Ray: unintelligible Ardell: Is he still a queer? Ray: Heh. Hey listen you son of a bitch. Heh heh heh. You... you... you... you're not very fuckin' smart if you thought Tony was queer. Ardell: Well you know that's ok with me, I don't mind if Tony's queer, I was just wonderin'... Ray: Hey look. Hey look you asshole. Forget it. Would you mind just... don't call this number again, don't suggest anything like that again. Hey look. I was a mean motherfucker in my time and I still am. Ardell: Well I know you're... Ray: Don't... don't... don't... don't... don't ever suggest anything like that again. Ever. Ardell: Well Ray... Ray: Tony... Tony was tougher than you will ever be and I am too. Ardell: Well I don't mean to offend you... Ray: unintelligible Would you mind unintelligible Ardell: You must... Ray: What is it you wanna do? Ardell: You must be queer too then, Ray. Ray: Hey you cocksucker! I'll tell you what you fuckin' piece of shit! How would you like me now unintelligible? I'll show you what a queer is. You cocksucker. Ardell: What should I do, grab my ankles Ray? Ray: unintelligible You... hey, where you wanna meet me? Ardell: I'll meet you out in front of O'Looney's. Ray: Heh heh heh you cocksucker. You... hey you fuckin' piece of shit. Get your ass out... Ardell: Alright. Let's go right now. Ray: Hey, hey! Would you mind getting lost? Ardell: Well I'm just tryin' to... Ray: I'm gonna kick the shit out of you if I ever see you you fuckin' piece of shit! Ardell: How about if we meet in fifteen minutes in front of O'Looney's. Ray: I ain't gonna meet you you cocksucker! Ardell: Well... Ray: Get lost you motherfucker! Ardell: You're just a little man. I knew you were a little man. Ray: Hey! Don't call me a little man you fuckin' piece of shit! I'll tell you what. You're a piece of shit! Ardell: Well you're a little man. Ray: Hey you ain't nothin'. You ain't nothin' you cocksucker. Ardell: No that's not true. Ray: It is. You're nothin'. Ardell: That's fuckin' a lie. hangs up Category:Transcript